Colorful Love
by Fairytaillover092304
Summary: In a colorless world where oonly those who have REALIZED that they've fallen in love can see color. Can the son of Natsu and Lucy find his love? One-Shot! This is dedicated to Rushii and Nash!
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Heya this is so late...Also, sorry this isn't an Abandoned update or anything. I'm presenting a little special I felt like writing. I hope you all enjoy! Happy Belated Birthday Rushii! I hope you have a good one! Please enjoy this! I dedicated this one-shot to Rushii. I didn't require any help with this one, although...it is semi long. I didn't have a lot of time since I have to study for finals so...ENJOY IT OR ELSE!**

 _~Nash's PoV~_

I panted as I ran. _Shit! I'm late!_ I ran as quickly as I could. Normally, I wake up early so I can make it to the bus stop and gaze at my colorless world, trying to remember what each color was that my mom described to me. _Mom told me that my bus is yellow. I wonder what yellow looks like... Crap! The bus!_ I ran as swiftly as I could. I was so panicked that I ran into a small figure. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I picked up her books and looked towards her face. "Oww..." She moaned. _Cute._ I shook my head and handed her the books. "Here you go!" I ran off so I could make it to school. _She was pretty...what the hell am I thinking?! I have no time for this!_ I ran into my classroom a second before the bell rang. "I made it!" I jumped, punching my fist into the air and listened as the other students laughed. I walked to my seat in the back by the window and watched the gate, ignoring the lesson, as usual. I was about to doze off when I saw someone walk in. _Its the girl I bumped into earlier...I wonder what she's doing here? Is she enrolling?_ I watched the girl with curious eyes. Her hair was a silky smooth black. Her eyes were a piercing blue. ( **I'm making this up as I go. Sorry Rushii. I don't know what you guys look like!** ) She walked into the school with a sort of timid, cutesy walk.

 **~After Class~**

I walked down the hall, completely forgetting about the mystery girl and headed to my math class. I looked towards my locker to see the mystery girl standing at the locker next to it. I decided to leave her be for the time being and began to continue my walk to class. I began walking only to be stopped by a gentle tug on my shirt. "Um, could you help me? I'm lost...I need to get to my math class with Mrs. Vermillion." I looked at her and gave her my signature grin. "Sure! Follow me! She's my next class as well." I walked her to class, talking with her and getting to know her. She turned out to be a great person. I like her spunk. She told me her name was Rushii and that she was new to the town. I promised to show her around after school. When we got to class Mrs. Vermillion placed Rushii right in front of me. I watched her throughout the entire class, instead of staring outside like I usually do. _What is this? Love at first sight? The fuck is wrong with me?_ I snapped out of it at the end of class and realized I had started to doodle the back of her head. She was leaning over my shoulder. "Gah!" I quickly covered up the drawing and blushed. "Let me see! It looked really good!" Rushii whined at me. "No way! It's way too embarrasing..." I turned away from her, shoving the drawing into my bag.

 **~After School~**

 _~Rushii's PoV~_

We both agreed to walk each other home. I was really excited. My heart was pounding, and I have no clue why. I felt like I recognized his 'salmon' pink hair. It reminded me of something from my childhood. While we were walking in content silence, Nash said something a bit goofy. "Sorry for drawing you in class today. I don't know what came over me..." He was looking away from me, but I could see the light dusting of pink on his cheeks. "It's fine, I was actually flattered." I smiled at him and tugged on his sleeve. "Let's get some ice cream before we head back!" I dragged him to my favorite ice cream stand and immediately ordered my favorite flavor. I turned to him and asked what he wanted. "Strawberry vanilla please." My eyes widened at him. "That's my favorite flavor! Is it your too?" He nodded. "That will be 5.23, sir." Nash handed him the money before I could object. "I was going to pay.." Nash shook his head at me. "No way am I making a lady pay." I laughed at him and started to walk home with him. "Thanks for buying the ice cream." He gave me a cute grin and turned towards my house. _Wait a second...'cute grin'? What am I thinking?_ I shook my head and walked up to my door. "Bye, Nash." He scratched his head and hugged me. "Wha-" He ran off before I could ask what the hug was for.

 **~A Few Days Later~**

 _~Nash's PoV~_

 _What the hell is this?! Why is everything so...different? Should I ask mom?_ I walked downstairs and went to my mother. She looked different as well. Her hair wasn't grayish white and her skin wasn't light grey. "Mom." She looked back at me, puzzled. "What is it, Nash?" I looked down and then looked back up at her. "What happened to your skin tone? It isn't light grey anymore. It looks more...I think the term you usually use is...light beige? Or is it something else?" Lucy's eyes widened. "Natsu Dragneel get over here right now!" She screeched. I stared at her, bewildered. "What is it, mom?" My dad pounded down the stairs and raced to my mom. "What is it?! Did someone break in?!" She shook her head and laughed. "No, our son has realized that he has fallen in love. He can see color now." Dad looked from Mom to me. He broke into his signature grin and patted me on the back. "Great to hear, son! Who is the lucky girl?" I looked down in embarrassment. "R-Rushii..." Mom looked at me and asked what her last name was. _Weird...why does she wan to know her last name?_ "Hailstone. Why?" Mom sighed heavily and looked me in the eyes. "Me and your father have been friends with her family for ages. They love to travel. I believe they are moving again soon. I'm sor-" I slowly backed towards the door, my head was reeling. _No. She isn't leaving._ I ran out the door and raced to her house. As soon as I reached the door I pounded on it until a tall, burly man with dark brown hair and glaring eyes looked down on me. "I'm looking for Rushii Hailstone." I refused to waver under his glare and waited until he turned and called for her. I waited impatiently. _Hurry up!_ As soon as Rushii was at the door I hugged her and refused to let her go for a good five to ten minutes. She was stroking my head gently. "Are you leaving?" I mumbled into her shoulder. "Huh? Why would I be leaving?" She gave me a really confused look. "Your parents travel a lot and dragyou with them, don't they? And aren't they going to leave again soon?" Rushii nodded slowly and smiled at me. "I asked to stay here instead. They said it was fine so long as someone checked up on me every now and again. They were going to ask the Heartifilia family." I smiled at her. "That's me and my parents." Rushii stared at me, wide eyed. "Really?! Great!" Rushii hopped up and down, she was really happy. "Um...Rushii?" She stopped and looked to me. "Yea?" I squirmed a little and sighed heavily. "Have you...started to see colors?" She nodded, slowly once more. "Yes. Why?" I inhaled sharply. My cheeks began burning and I swear my heart was exploding. "W-when did you..um...start to see them?" Rushii rapped her chin. "After you hugged me-" she started to blush and bent down. She shoved her head between her knees and rocked a little. "Ugh...I litteraly just indirectly confessed to him..." she murmured. My sharp ears caught it, but I pretended not to have heard. "I like you." I hadn't realized what I said until Rushii looked up at me, clearly shocked. "What?" She stood up and started to walk towards me. "Y-you like me?" I nodded and gulped. "I'm so happy!" She wrapped her arms around me. After a small second she pulled backwards and smashed her lips onto mine. _Her lips are so soft...they taste like strawberries..._ I was kissing her before I knew it. "Do you wanna go to the movies with me?" She nodded and rested her forehead onto mine. "I would love to."

 **A/N: And Fin! I'm sorry it isn't very long. I'm thinking about adding another part to it. But this is a gift for my friends Rushii and Nash. Since hey deserve it. Rushii, I love you!(as a sister of course). And to her boyfriend, Take good care of her! Okay?**


	2. I'M CONTINUING ITTTTT

Hi everyone! It's been a hot minute since I've really updated. So just so everyone knows, I currently have around five ongoing stories. I'll be putting a few on haitus until I finally finish rewriting Abandoned. I'm working on chapter three. Most of the chapters that haven't been edited are being thrown away. I want to progress this story more. Anyways the following stories are on haitus for the time being:

 ** _Colorful Love_**

 ** _Strangers to Lovers_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _Magical Song_**

I decided to continue colorful love, and I've decided to put these three on haitus. Abandoned is naturally going to be updated as I recreate the story. I also plan on posting each of my stories on Wattpad. My username is the same there. FairyTailLover092304. If you want to see them there, it will take a bit longer to update, but they will be accessible. Hope everyone understands! This update is going out to each of my stories, so everyone will see them. This also helps promote my other stories so...yeah...XD. Anyways, thanks for being patient and sticking with my story! Hopefully I will bring each of the stories back. I plan to try finishing at least eight chapters of Abandoned before I release one of the stories from haitus. The order I will release them is going to be a secret, but if you want to know, I'll post an update on each story telling whether or not they have been released or not. My WoF series is going to contuinue as well. That's all for now, bye!


	3. Christmas Special

**A/N: AYYYYYY IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMASSSSSS! So I wanted to do a Christmas special for one of my stories! DUN DUN DUN! It's going to be a special for Colorful Love! I'm very excited to write this! So, I haven't really planned out much of it, but I figured this would be a nice thing to read while everyone waits on my slow ass. Anyways, e** **njoy!**

 _Rushii: Hey! You on your way?_

Nash: Yes. I'm almost there.

 _Rushii: Awesome!_

I looked up and watched as everyone bustled about, trying to finish the decorations. "Guys! He's almost here!" I watched as Storm, Uncle Gray's and Aunt Juvia's son, rushed to Strawberry, Aunt Ezra's and Uncle Jellal's daughter, and told her to hurry with the cake. I giggled and turned to Nova, Aunt Mira's daughter, and told her to gather everyone and help them hide. She nodded and turned, using her mother's traits to gather everyone quickly. Aunt Mira is scary. I was trying to finish hanging the Mistletoe when I heard a knock at the door. I managed to get the Mistletoe hung and dashed to my hiding spot.

Nash opened the door and looked around. I turned off the lights when I dashed over here, somehow, and so he was staring at pure darkness. He found the light switch and once we heard the click of the ceramic hitting the wall, we jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!" I heard Storm add in, "Motherfucker." But all in all, he was surprised. "Eh-What?" He looked around. He was awfully confused. "Happy late birthday Nash!" I shouted out. To explain this little surprise party, Nash's birthday was before I met him, so I asked my friends to help me throw a birthday/ Christmas party for him. I knew they had already celebrated, but I wanted to let him know that I wanted to celebrate him.

After I talked with him, explaining, people started to scatter and have fun. I had made sure to hang some mistletoe around the place, and I could see some people avoiding it. I giggled and started to count the Mistletoe I could see. _1...2...3...wait... where's the fourth one?_ I looked at Nash, and saw his gaze pointed upward.

I followed his line of sight and saw that we were standing underneath the last Mistletoe. _Oh no..._ I watched him look back down at my widened eyes. He smirked. Oh god, he smirked. I watched as his face slowly came closer, his eyes trapping me, making my body movements hesitant and slow.

As his face moved closer, I felt my eye lids droop. I felt his hot breath on my lips. The next moment, we were kissing. I felt heat rush to my face in embarrassment. _He's kissing my in front of everyone! Oh my gosh..._ Nash broke the kiss, and smirked at me again. I could tell my face looked really weird. I shook my head and started to lightly punch his chest. "Stupid!" I heard everyone laugh and then return to having fun.

Me and Nash went over to the food table and grabbed some food. Of course, Nash piled his food high, just like his father. I watched him chow down, smiling at the excited look in his eyes. After I finished eating, I left Nash to go and check on everyone else. I could tell people were becoming more relaxed. This was because I saw some couples get caught under the mistletoe.

A little further into the party, the parents started showing up to hang out. I had purposely told the parents a later time so that way us kids could have a little fun without restriction. Such as angry fathers when certain girls start dancing with the guys. *Cough* Strawberry *Cough*.

Everyone was having a great time until the parents started drinking. My mom didn't drink (Because she can't handle her alcohol and she doesn't want to be embarrassed). Aunt Lucy, Aunt Ezra, and Aunt Levy started to torture Uncle Natsu, Uncle Jellal, and Uncle Gajeel. Of course, Uncle Gray was being attacked by an emotional Aunt Juvia, but that's normal.

Nash rolled his eyes at his mom and tried to get me to go outside with him. When I was sure my drunken father wasn't watching, I let him lead me out. As soon as the doors closed, Nash hugged me. "U-uhm, what is this for?" I felt my face heat up slightly. "You're the best...thank you so much." I smiled and patted his head. "Anything for you!" I smiled. He pulled away from the hug and looked me in the eyes. "What did I do to deserve such an amazing girlfriend?"

My heart fluttered at this and I quickly kissed his cheek. "Let's head back in before my dad notices I'm gone. He'll get mad..." I turned and placed my hand on the handle. Of course, Nash flipped me around and kissed my lips. "You can't tease me like that. Give me a proper kiss next time." He whispered. My already reddened face became more flushed, which I don't think was possible.

When I got back inside, I imagine that my face was like a Christmas light. I smiled and dragged Nash to the dance floor. We danced the night away, having fun and a few moments under the mistletoe, both by accident and on purpose, no thanks to Nash. When the party ended, Nash insisted that he stay the night. When I asked my parents they, begrudgingly, let him stay.

We went to my room and watched movies almost all night. It was nice. During one of the multiple action movies, I fell asleep. According to Nash, i fell onto his lap and snoozed their for a bit before shifting and almost falling to the ground when he caught me and pulled me back into the bed. I'm just glad that I didn't hit the floor.

When I woke up, Nash was staring at me. He claimed that he was about to wake me up, but I could tell he was watching me sleep. I just told him to go brush his teeth and then I changed. When he came back, I was ready to go downstairs. We both realized how much of a mess the adults made and almost immediately tried to go back upstairs. Of course my mom saw us and asked us to help.

When we finished cleaning, my mom handed us some breakfast and asked us to wake my father so he could eat. After he woke up, I grabbed Nash and announced that I was walking him home. We gathered his things(whatever he had brought over the night before) and left. I had grabbed his Christmas present and placed it in my purse.

On the way there, Nash looked like something was on his mind. "Is everything alright?" I tilted my head in curiosity. "Huh? Oh, not really..." I rolled my eyes and stopped walking, waiting for him to stop as well. "What are you doing? Let's go." He said. "Tell me what's wrong and I'll move." I stated stubbornly.

Nash sighed and turned around. "Okay I'm just wondering what to get you for Christmas! I'm still not sure..." I stared at him. "Dude. Christmas is tomorrow. **To. Mor. Row.** " I said, my hands on my hips. "I know! It's just...I'm not sure which gift I should get you because they don't show how much I love you!" Nash said, a light pink tint dusting his cheeks.

"It doesn't matter." He tilted his head at me. "What? What do you mean?" I giggled. "It doesn't matter what you get me. It's just the thought that counts." He stared at me blankly. "Oh for Pete's sake! I don't care what you get me, so long as it's **you** getting it!" I said. He blinked and then smirked. "Well then, this is what you get." He approached me, kissed me, and then pushed something into my mouth. "Mmmph!" I pulled away and pushed whatever he put into my mouth out, onto my hand.

"What is thi- oh my god." I stared at the silver ring for a long moment. "Eh-What? I-what? Th-this is..." I felt my eyes become spirals as I tried to process what he just gave me. He took the ring covered in our saliva(ewwwww) and wiped it off. Then he placed it onto my right ring finger. "It's a friendship ring. That way everyone knows we are not only a couple, but best friends." I looked up at him. "YOU ALREADY HAD THE PRESENT! YOU CONIVING LITTLE-" he chuckled and kissed me again.

I hesitated, but eventually his kiss made me melt and I gave in. He hugged me closer and broke the kiss. He whispered into my ear, "Merry Christmas~. Babe." And then started to run off. "You dummy!" I chased after him, and eventually he stopped running. We had reached a park and he turned around only for me to crash into him. "Oof." He stumbled, but he caught me and stayed upright. "Hey, Rushii?" I hummed. "What did you get me?" I lifted my head and stuck out my tongue. "You'll have to wait!"

Nash growled at me. I laughed at him and grabbed my purse. "Alright. Here." I gave him the wrapped gift, luckily my purse was just large enough to hold the gift. It wasn't tiny, but it wasn't huge either. He grinned and started to rip open the wrapping paper. "Woah! Did you make this?!" He asked, staring at his gift. "Yep. It isn't very good, but I thought you would like it." Nash looked up at me. "Like it? I love it! Thank you!"

Nash quickly wrapped his present around his neck. "This looks just like my dad's scarf!" he said. "I designed it that way." I muttered. "Amazing!" I laughed as he picked me up and spun me around. "I'm glad you like it." He smiles at me and hugged me. "It's the best present ever."

 **A/N: oh ma gawd guess what? I actually finished it! Woooooohooooooo!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAY I ACTUALLY DID IT!!!! I DID A HOLIDAY SPECIAL!!!!! JDKQVCLQBXOWBFN I'm dead. Anyways! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **I just felt like spamming sooooo:**

 **M**

 **Me**

 **Mer**

 **Merr**

 **Merry**

 **Merry**

 **Merry C**

 **Merry Ch**

 **Merry Chr**

 **Merry Chri**

 **Merry Chris**

 **Merry Christ**

 **Merry Christm**

 **Merry Christma**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **Merry Christma**

 **Merry Christm**

 **Merry Christ**

 **Merry Chris**

 **Merry Chri**

 **Merry Chr**

 **Merry Ch**

 **Merry C**

 **Merry**

 **Merry**

 **Merr**

 **Mer**

 **Me**

 **M**


End file.
